Draco comes to Harry
by PamPam85
Summary: Harry wakes up in the infirmary and finds Draco there. slashdont like dont have to read. This is my first slash fic so be gentle plz!


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter JK Rowling does! She rocks! If there is another story out here like this one...i didnt steal it i came up with this on my own.

* * *

Harry's body had finally quit on him. After months and months of fighting a war against Voldermort and his Death Eaters his body had given in to the countless nights of not sleeping. Harry had just cast the killing curse on Voldermort and won the war. The exhaustion consumed him and he fell over in a coma. Ron and Hermione found him a couple hours later and quickly took him to the castle's infirmary. Madame Pomfrey told everyone that there is nothing seriously wrong with him; he just needed time to rest. So Harry was in a coma for a little less than a week.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night to a cold, dark, empty infirmary. Harry instantly knew where he was since he had woken up many, many times in this exact spot. He was starting to get used to the layout of the room. Harry reached over to the bed side table on his right to put on his glasses.

"I'm glad you're finally awake? I thought you would never wake up!" Harry looked over his left shoulder and saw Draco standing in the shadows. He didn't look hurt or wounded in anyway.

"How long have I been out?" Draco came and sat next to Harry on the bed.

"For a couple days. Madame Pomfrey told us nothing serious was wrong with you, that you just needed a few days to rest. You were suffering from exhaustion and who would blame you. Fighting for all those months, not getting nearly enough sleep the whole time." Draco grabbed Harry's hands and placed them in his own. "I'm just glad that you are alright. Do you feel okay?"

"Yea I feel fine. What about yourself? You look okay" Harry looked Draco up and down but didn't find any bandages or casts. "You don't even look like you were in a war."

Draco let out a little chuckle. "Oh I was there, believe me I was there. Don't worry about me Harry."

"What about everyone else. Did everyone make it? Ron? Hermione?"

"Yes everyone made it. Ron and Hermione are helping to take care of a few that weren't so lucky. They will be in to see you in the morning."

"How did you get in here? I mean it's in the middle of the night?" Draco let out a small sigh.

"I have my ways. I wanted to see you when everyone else wasn't around." Draco gave Harry's hands a gently squeeze.

"I'm glad you're here. I was afraid something happened to you in the war. I hadn't seen or heard from you in a few days since you left that one night to find your father. I was afraid he did something to you." Harry sat up and put his arms around Draco's shoulders. "But I guess I worried for nothing. You're here now."

Draco rubbed Harry's back. "It's okay. I took care of my father. He won't be hurting anyone anymore. As for the other Death Eaters, once they knew that you defeated Voldermort they all went into hiding. They figured with their all powerful leader gone they didn't stand a chance against the ministry. But the Order is out looking for them right now."

"They can't stay hidden for long." Harry laid back down on the huge pillow behind him. He was feeling tired again but didn't want to stop talking to Draco.

"I love you Draco you know that right?" Draco put his hand on Harry's cheek.

"Sure I know that. I love you too." Draco leaned down and gave Harry a soft kiss on his lips. "But I must be going now. I have something to take care of." Draco got up to leave.

"Wait!" Draco stopped where he was but wouldn't turn around to look at Harry. "Cant you stay? Just for tonight?" Draco slowly turned around. "I'm sorry love, but I can't stay. Ill be with you again, don't worry" He came back to Harry's side, leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Ill love you forever, Harry. Know that." Before Harry could stop him again, Draco quickly walked out the infirmary doors. Leaving Harry confused and alone once again. Harry knew he would see Draco again. He turned onto his side and was fast asleep in no time.

"Harry? Harry?" Harry could hear someone calling his name trying to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and could see a blurry brown haired girl and fiery red haired boy standing next to his bed.

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry sat up putting on his glasses to look at his two best friends. "It's good to see the both of you." Harry looked around the room expecting to find Draco back from whatever he had to do last night.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry. "I'm so glad you're alright! When you wouldn't wake up we were afraid we had lost you." She finally let go and sat next to him on the bed.

"Yea mate. We thought you were a goner!" Ron pulled a stool from behind him and sat down.

"I feel much better. How are you guys?" Harry looked at Hermione not noticing before that she had a bandage on her forehead and a cut on her lip. Harry then turned to Ron and saw that he had a black eye and a gash across his nose. "You guys look like hell."

"Well we were pretty damn close to it! We made it out alright. Professor McGongalll is having us help with the less fortunate students down in the Great Hall."

"Yea finally got the Professor to allow us to come up here and see you. She was afraid you needed more time to rest." Harry looked over at Ron with a smile.

"Nah, I woke up in the middle of the night last night. Draco told me that you too were alright and that the Order was going after the hiding Death Eaters." Harry stopped talking because Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped at the mention of Draco.

"Come on you guys. You know about Draco and I. I told you before the war started. Shut your mouths." Harry lifted their jaws back into place.

"It's not that Harry" Hermione looked over at Ron.

"Well you see Harry." Ron continued. "We have to tell you something about Draco." Ron shot a pleading glance at Hermione.

"What is it you guys? He told me he had something to do. What was it?" Harry saw tears in Hermione's eyes and became even more confused. "Hermione?"

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this Harry, but Draco…" She couldn't help it; she grabbed Harry's hands and leaned down to kiss them. Ron came over to Hermione and put his arms around her. He placed her so she was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Harry's.

"You see Harry, Draco couldn't have come to you last night…"

:"What do you mean? He was here when I woke up."

Ron ran his hand thru his red hair and let out a breath of air thru his mouth. "Draco was killed during the war by his father." Ron just blurted it out quickly. He looked up at Harry. Harry had gone white. "Harry, are you okay? Speak to me!" Ron was now sitting next to Harry on the bed. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Harry?"

"But…I… he was…he was here last night! No! He isn't dead. He can't be."

"Listen Harry, i'm afraid it's the truth. Do you remember when he left that one night to go find his father? Well the reason we hadn't seen or heard from him for days is because his father had taken him back to Malfoy Manson and cursed him so bad that he bled to death. But not before he killed Lucius with the killing curse."

Hermione was able to stop crying now and came to sit on the other side of Harry. "You see after Draco hadn't come back we sent Professor Lupin and Neville to go see where he was. They figured that Lucius had taken Draco back to Malfoy Manor. When they got there they found Lucius already dead in the living room but there was no sign of Draco." She stopped again to breathe so she wouldn't start crying again. She grabbed Harry's hand. "They found blood leading up stairs. They found Draco in a bedroom slumped against a wall. There was blood all around him. He was on the brink of death but was able to tell them what happened. Lucius killed his only son."

Harry didn't want to believe it. But since this was Hermione and Ron telling his this he had too. They wouldn't lie about something like that. They knew that Draco meant everything to him. Harry couldn't look at them. He tried holding back the tears that were so desperate to fall but alas! They got the better of him and once they started Harry couldn't stop them. Hermione placed her arms around Harry once again and hugged him tight. "We're here for you Harry. We won't let you go thru this alone."

Ron came closer to Harry and began rubbing his back to relax him. "That's right. If you need us to do anything, anything at all we are here for you."

That made Harry feel a little better knowing his two best friends were there for him. But Draco, how can he go on with out the one he cares for most in this crazy mixed up world beside him. Harry let go of Hermione and wiped the tears off his cheeks. "But I saw him in here last night! If he's dead…" Harry let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. "If he's dead, then how come I saw him?"

"I think Harry, that Draco wanted to say goodbye to you. He didn't want to leave this world until he knew that you were alright."

Harry laid back on the pillows trying not to succumb to crying again. "What happened to his body? Where is it now?"

Hermione and Ron expecting Harry would want to see Draco's body. "Well Professor Lupin and Nevelle brought it back with them. Professor McGongalll had him placed in his bed in Slytherin Tower. She cast a preserving charm on him until the ceremony we are going to have soon for all the fallen students and professors."

"Can I see him? I want to see him." Hermione got off the bed motioning Ron to stay where he was.

"Ill go check with Professor McGongalll to see if it's alright that you go see him." She walked out of the infirmary doors in search of the Professor.

This left Ron feeling awkward. He wasn't very good at comforting a mourning person. He didn't know what to do or say so he just sat next to Harry waiting for him to say something.

"Ron?" Tears were falling from Harry's eyes but he wasn't sobbing anymore. "What happened to Ginny? Is she alright?" Harry cared for Ginny a lot. He was like the sister he never had. Even though she had a crush on Harry early on, once she found out about Harry and Draco she stayed friends with him. That's when they grew even close. Harry started going to her if he wanted to talk. He desperately wanted to talk to her now. Not saying he didn't want Ron or Hermione he just wanted Ginny there too.

"Oh well, she was pretty shaking up after the war so mum and dad thought it would be best if she came home for a few weeks. She should be back at the end of this week for the ceremony. She wanted to stay until you woke up but mum insisted." Ron reached into his robe pockets and brought out what looked like letters. "They all sent you letters. Ginny, mum, George and Fred." Ron handed them to Harry. Harry instantly went to Ginny's letter.

Harry,

I hope you are awake and reading this letter in good health. I'm sorry i'm not able to be there when you wake up but you know my mum she wanted her baby back at home. I told Ron not to give you this until after they told you about Draco. You have no idea how terrible I feel about Draco's death. I would do anything to bring him back for you. He loved you Harry so much. That's why he went after his father. To keep him from getting to you. Since he was Voldermort's right hand man he was just as dangerous. Draco wanted to protect you from him. Even if that meant risking his own life for yours. He was very brave and not once let his father intimidate him back to the dark side. I miss you Harry and am anxious to return to you.

Your always loving,

Ginny

Harry began crying in the middle of Ginny's letter. He couldn't help it, he missed her and Draco so much it was tearing him up inside. Ron brought Harry into a hug trying to comfort him. He didn't know if it was working but when Harry placed his arms around Ron's waist he knew it was. They stayed that way for a short while until Hermione came back from talking with Professor McGongalll.

"What did the Professor say? Can Harry go see him now?" Harry sat up upon seeing Hermione enter the room.

"She said Harry has to wait to be released by Madame Pomfrey before she even considers letting Harry go see him." Harry laid right back down. He was getting frustrated. He didn't want to wait he wanted to run and see him now.

"Ill go see if Madame Pomfrey can release you now." Ron got up and went to her office.

"I see you've opened your letter from Ginny? Was it helpful?" Hermione took Ron's place on the bed.

"Yea but I wish she was here now." Hermione let a tear fall. "I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't cry. Its just I feel so bad for not keeping Draco away from his father. I knew it was a bad idea to let him go off with him alone. I told it was a bad idea." Hermione leaned forward and placed her head on Harry's chest.

"It's not your fault Hermione. You as well as I know that nobody can control Draco Malfoy, most of all his father. If Draco wanted to do something he was going to do it. After all that's how he got me." Harry smiled and remembered how Draco finally convinced Harry that he wasn't playing a joke on hi but that he really liked him.

Ron came back into the room with Madame Pomfrey. "Well Mr. Potter i'm glad to see that you're awake and talking. Now I just need to run a few quick tests and then you can be released. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger you will have to wait outside."

Hermione got up from Harry's bed and led Ron out the infirmary doors. It was an hour before they were aloud back in to help Harry with his many gifts and personal belongings. Harry had a knot in his stomach afraid of going to see Draco. He didn't know if he would be able to do it. They brought everything back to Harry's dorm room and put his things away.

"Professor McGongalll is waiting for us at the entrance of Slytherin dungeon."

"I have a question. How come they put Draco's body in Slytherin dungeon? Isn't there students still living there?" Harry looked over at Hermione standing by the door.

"Well you see Harry; most of the students in Slithering House had parents who were Death Eaters. When their parents went into hiding so did the children. The Dungeon is empty."

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the dungeons. It was already creepy and dark enough but now it's seemed to be worse. It was deserted and Harry didn't know how Professor McGongalll could be down here by herself.

They finally reached the portal to the Slytherin common room when they saw the professor. "Now Mr. Potter. If you want the rest of us to wait out here we will do so. I must warn you that Draco will look like he is just sleeping but be reminded he is beyond that. We cleaned him up the best we could but there is still a few gashes and bruises. It may frighten you at first so if you need one of us to come with you that will be fine." Harry wasn't sure if he wanted someone to come with him. But then he knew he didn't want to go in there alone.

"Hermione if you don't mind. Ron I know you really don't want to come and that's okay." Ron gave a reassuring nod and Hermione grabbed Harry's hand.

Professor McGongalll said the password and turned to Harry. "Now take as much time as you need. I will be taking Ron with me back to the Great Hall so you and Hermione just let yourselves out when you're ready." Ron and the Professor walked off in the direction of the Great Hall leaving Hermione and Harry to enter the portal.

As they did they noticed that the Slytherin room was colder and much darker as the corridor outside. Hermione cast a spell to turn on all the lights and put a fire in the fireplace. "I can wait in the common room if you like." Hermione said as she put her wand away. "No that's okay I really don't want to do this alone." They both made their way upstairs to the boy's seventh year dorm room. Harry was noticeable shaking so Hermione put her arm thru Harry's and held his hand. This seemed to calm him down a little but when they reached the door Harry couldn't bring himself to open it.

"Do you want me to go in first?" Harry gave Hermione a nod and so she placed her hand on the knob. It opened without any trouble. Hermione stepped into the room cast a spell to turn on all the lights so it wouldn't look so gloom. "It's alright Harry you can come in now."

Harry stepped one foot into the room and instantly saw the body of Draco lying on the bed that so many nights they had shared. Draco had a few stitched up gashes on his face and one eye had turned black. He instantly began to cry. "I can't do this Hermione! It hurts so much to see him like this!" Hermione came and put her arms around him.

"It's alright Harry, i'm here with you. I won't let you do this alone." She walked him over to the bed Draco was laying on. It did look like he was sleeping. His skin was pale like always and he looked so peaceful with his hands put together on his stomach. Harry wanted to go over to him and shake him awake but he knew he couldn't.

"Its okay Hermione you can let go now." Hermione dropped her arms and watched as Harry walked over to the side of the bed. He dropped to his knees and grabbed one of Draco's hands. It didn't feel cold but warm. Harry brought it to his lips and placed a kiss upon them. "Draco i'm so sorry! If only I knew what Lucius was doing to you I would have tried to stop him. Why did you go there knowing he would kill you?" Harry started sobbing. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help but be mad at Draco for getting himself killed. "Why did you leave me? Why did you have to be so bloody selfish and proud?" Hermione started to cry at the scene in front of her. Her best friend was hurting and she couldn't do anything about it. "We were supposed to be happy right now! We were supposed to start our lives in a Voldermort free world. We promised to look after each other! Who is going to do that now? You left me all alone!"

"I didn't leave you all alone" Harry was startled by the voice. It wasn't Hermione speaking and it was a males voice. Harry got off his knees and looked about the room. Harry heard Hermione gasp "It can't be!" In the doorway stood the form of a male. A male Harry knew very well.

"Draco? Is that you?" Harry turned to the body on the bed to make sure it was still there. It was. It hadn't moved. "How can it be you, your lying right there dead?"

Draco's spirit came to stand in front of Harry. He gave Hermione a wink before looking back at Harry "I can't explain it to you now. I don't have much time. So just listen. I came to you last night to make sure you were alright and that I didn't do what I did for nothing. I wanted to make sure you were safe. And you are. As to leaving you alone I didn't. You still have your family. They aren't blood family but none the less they are your family. Hermione and Ron will be with you no matter what. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will take care of you. As for Ginny, never stop talking to her about your troubles or concerns. She loves you Harry, she wants to be there for you. I can rest now that I know you will be taken care of." Draco placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead before continuing. "I will love you forever. I will always be by your side. I can hear you if you want to talk to me. I may not answer back but I can hear you. Know that I will have my eye on you." Harry gave him a questioning look. "Not like that Harry! Such a dirty mind you have!" He gave a little chuckle "Well I have to go. The Dumbledore up there is just as demanding as when he was alive. Always wanting me to do things for him. But know i'm happy and ill see you again some day…someday far away from now." He waved the two goodbye and vanished just like he had appeared.

Harry stopped crying now. He knew that Draco loved him and was now safe with Dumbledore. He looked over at Hermione who had a giant smile on her face. "That was amazing Harry. It was actually Draco! Wait till we tell Ron!"

"Can we keep it just between you and me for now? I don't want anyone to know just yet." Hermione gave Harry a reassuring wink. Harry walked back to Draco's body and placed a kiss on Draco's hand. He put his arm thru Hermione's and they walked out of the room.

The next day Ginny had come back to Hogwarts and never left Harry's side in his time of need. Also that day was the ceremony for all the fallen students and teachers. Every single one their names was placed on a statue that would stand out on the Hogwarts grounds for everyone to remember them by. Draco and Dumbledore were among the many names carved. They died for a better life for all witches and wizards. A life void of fear to walk out of their houses and for raising their families. Harry knew he would never be alone. He had his friends and family to help him thru anything.


End file.
